Who Loves Who More?
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Jack and Gwen fluff based on R/L. Rated T for language


**This one was actually based on R/L.**

**Just a quick piece of fluff**

**xoxoxo**

Jack had taken Gwen out for the night. She had refused at first, but had finally agreed after Jack had pestered her for hours on end. He had arrived ten minutes late, meeting Gwen by the water tower. She was shivering with cold, so Jack took his great coat from his back and draped it around her shoulders. He had been wearing, to the shock of Gwen, his best jeans and a white shirt underneath a green sweater. Gwen was so used to seeing him in his trousers and shirt, occasionally with his braces, that it took her a while to adjust to his (handsome) new look. Gwen had worn her black jumper with her red tartan mini-skirt, her black tights clinging to her toned legs, her red shoes contrasting nicely with the tights. Jack had led her to a quite little bar up the street, which was quiet enough for them to actually be able to hear one another speak, but was still loud enough for them to hear the music in the background. To Jack's disappointment, Gwen had announced that she needed to catch the last bus of the night; she had to be up early to go and visit her parents. As they stood at her bus stop, waiting, Gwen was once again shivering, and so Jack opened his coat and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her warm. Gwen smiled, snuggling into his chest as close as she could get, thankful for the warmth he provided her with. Jack stroked her hair softly, his other hand stroking down her back. As her bus came around the corner at the bottom of the road, Jack gently pulled her up to him and kissed her lips softly. She blushed, looking back at him as she boarded, waving to him as the bus pulled away. Jack made his way back to the Torchwood Hub, throwing himself down onto his bed as soon as he got inside, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
>On the bus, Gwen stared absent-mindedly out of the window. She jumped slightly as her mobile vibrated in her bag, and made to retrieve it. She smiled at the message.<br>**From: J_Harkness  
>Love you<br>Sent: 23:00**  
>She smiled, blushing slightly as she sent a reply.<br>In the Hub, Jack looked up as his mobile bleeped, the lights flashing madly.  
><strong>From: G_Cooper<br>Love you too  
>Sent: 23:01<strong>  
>Grinning to himself, he typed his reply.<br>Gwen's mobile vibrated in her hand.  
><strong>From: J_Harkness<br>Love you more!  
>Sent: 23:02<strong>  
>Gwen smiled to herself as the bus pulled up at her stop. She pocketed her phone, making a mental note to challenge Jack to a game of who-loves-who-more as soon as she got back to Torchwood on Monday morning.<p>

Gwen rushed into the Torchwood Hub on Monday morning and headed straight into Jack's office. All weekend, they had been sending one another messages debating who loved who more. Jack looked up, grinning as he saw Gwen burst in. Time for round four hundred and twenty six. Or thereabouts. He'd given up counting after round three hundred.  
>"I love you more." They burst out laughing as they spoke simultaneously. Jack leapt up, pulling Gwen into his arms and stroking her hair out of her face.<br>"I love you more than the sun in the sky," he began.  
>"I love you more than the moon and the stars."<br>"I love you more than Ianto."  
>"I love you more than Rhys."<br>"I love you more than life."  
>"I'll still love you in death."<br>Jack smiled, kissing her deeply before moving his hands down to her waist and tickling her. She squealed, managing to throw him off her, and ran into the main area of the Hub, giggling as he came towards her, wiggling his fingers. She laughed, running across to the base of the water tower and onto the lift platform. She giggled, watching from the rising platform and waving to Jack as he reached the water tower below her. Cursing under his breath, Jack ran up through the Tourist Information Centre and up onto the Oval Basin. The Bay was deserted at this time of the morning, and Jack grinned, making his way over to the water tower. Sneaking behind the lift platform, he wrapped his arms around the invisible waist of Gwen Cooper, laughing as she jumped at his touch.  
>"You don't think I don't know the position of my own lift, do you?" He breathed into her ear. Gwen laughed slapping his hands.<br>"You bastard!"  
>"You still love me, though," Jack grinned. Gwen smiled, spinning round in Jack's arms and pulling him onto the lift platform, kissing him deeply. He growled into her mouth as he kissed her back, activating the lift and keeping her steady as it descended, never once parting his lips from hers.<p> 


End file.
